


Goodbye

by Black_Knight



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dark Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Knight/pseuds/Black_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m feeling grumpy about the way Kalicia was killed and why, and I’m also feeling evil tonight.  Hence, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“Oh no,” Grace groans as Kalinda slides onto the stool next to her. She buries her face in one hand. “Are you going to turn me in?”

“Is that your first drink?”

Grace nods.

“Then you can finish it. You turned 18 two weeks ago. In other parts of the world, you’d be old enough.” Kalinda gestures to the bartender for a shot.

“Yeah, I can vote, and I can join the army and get myself killed, but I can’t have a drink. So stupid.”

The bartender puts the shot of tequila down in front of Kalinda, and she picks up the shot glass and clinks Grace’s beer with it. “Bottoms up.”

Grace grins ruefully and sips at her beer.

“So why are you here drinking alone?”

“I broke up with the guy I was seeing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was-”

She hesitates, and Kalinda raises an eyebrow.

“-really terrible sex,” Grace finishes in a rush.

“That’s a teenage boy for you.”

“I had actually planned on waiting for marriage, but...”

She hesitates again, but Kalinda seems interested enough.

“My mom made me mad. Stupid, right?”

Kalinda downs her second shot. “She can have that effect on people.”

That’s all the encouragement Grace needs. “A few months ago, she thought I was googling for sex. And she had A Talk with me. She asked me if I was being a ‘good girl.’”

“That’d do it.”

Grace barely registers that as she continues to rant. “It’s different with Zach. She just wanted to be sure he was being safe. And he’s the one who gets up to stuff anyway. The worst thing I’ve ever done is go get _baptized_. I’m such a bad girl.”

“What was the worst thing you did before that? Return your library books too early?”

“I know, right?” Grace finishes her beer. She looks hopefully at Kalinda, but Kalinda just shakes her head and gestures to the bartender to bring her the tab for both of them.

“So much for my first time,” Grace sighs.

“That was one kind of first time. There are others.”

Grace turns and really looks at Kalinda. “Are you serious?”

“Well, you are the - what, seventh hottest politician’s daughter?”

“Fourth!” Grace giggles, and Kalinda smirks. “Seriously, why?”

Kalinda shrugs. “It’ll make your mom mad.”

*********************

Kalinda’s outside the courthouse when she sees Alicia storming towards her. She holds her ground and waits, and Alicia screeches to a halt just inches away.

“You- you-” Alicia sputters. She’d once said to this woman, “You slept with my husband.” But she can’t even finish _this_ sentence.

“I had sex with your daughter,” Kalinda finishes helpfully.

Alicia’s eyes bug out, and Kalinda wonders abstractedly if she’s about to witness the first literal head explosion in history.

“ _Why?_ ” Alicia finally manages to get out.

Kalinda doesn’t answer, other than a careless shrug of her shoulders.

“You...you wanted to be friends again. And you do this?”

“But we’re not friends. You made that obvious. How _are_ things at Florrick, Agos and Associates?”

“My _daughter_.”

“Would you have preferred your son?” Alicia’s eyes flash, and Kalinda has an inner shiver of satisfaction. “Yes, you would have. Got to love that double standard. Boys will be boys, but girls should be good girls.”

Alicia slaps her then. Kalinda enjoys it.

Alicia stands there, breathing heavily. Kalinda decides it’s time for her parting shot. “Your daughter just had the best she’ll ever have in her life. And I want you to know, that’s better than the best you’ve ever had.”

Alicia’s face is a riot of shocked and conflicted expressions. “Kalinda-”

“Too late.” Kalinda turns and walks away, leaving Alicia Florrick behind her. Forever.


End file.
